Changes
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Sam has a new boyfriend that is trying to change her. Danny and Sam won't have it. Revised 11/4/09
1. Chapter 1

Revised 11/4/09

_I disclaim all products, people, or songs mentioned in this fanfic._

xoxox

"No."

"Oh, come on, Sammy, please?"

"No, and don't call me Sammy! You know I hate that, John!" Sam said angrily.

"But highlights would make your hair even _more _beautiful!" John argued.

Sam sighed and ran a slender hand through her raven hair.

"I've changed a lot for you, John. Even _you _know that. You're my boyfriend, and I care about you, a lot. That's the only reason. Can you _please _stop? I'm at the edge. I am _not _getting highlights, and I am _not _wearing pink." He sighed.

"Okay, Sam. Since you're my girlfriend." John said begrudgingly, and Sam smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you!" She said, happily. It was true. He had made her wear more color, like ruby studded jeans, robin egg blue t-shirts, stuff like that.

**Gonna stay in bed today**

**Cuz I can't stand the light**

**Don't know why I get so down**

**I won't be much fun tonight**

**And I can't believe you still wanna hang around me**

**It's not so pretty all the time**

**You don't mind**

**To you it's alright**

Danny watched from the sidelines of the lockers, waiting for Tucker. He sighed. He had waited too long. The girl of his dreams was gone. The most gorgeous, smart, athletic, caring, beautiful girl was gone, out of his grasp. He had tried. He had tried so damn hard. He just couldn't seem to form the words around her. He would freeze up, his mouth would go dry, and he couldn't talk. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. Oh, he wanted to kiss her so badly. Why did she give a piece of heaven to him to get a taste of, and then take it back so quickly? That fakeout makeout had been the best eight seconds of his life. She tasted sweet, pure, _perfect_.

He leaned against the locker. He knew that John, her new boyfriend, was trying to change her. It started with dark blue jeans. Then light blue jeans. Then red and other color shirts. Now she looked like 'one of them', minus the pink. They didn't fight that often, he knew. It was only when John wanted a _big _change. Ex., pink, highlights in her hair. He knew he got his hopes up during those fights. Why should he? John was so freaking perfect, compared to him. He remembered Dark Wednesday, as he would call it. He winced at the memory.

**As I am is how you take me**

**Never try to push or**

**Make me different**

**When I talk you listen to me**

**As I am is how you want me and**

**I know I've found the pieces missing**

**I'm looking at him**

_Flashback_

"_Okay, Fenton. Your going to ask the girl of your dreams out. No pressure." He whispered to himself. He sighed. He was hopeless. He had a new ring in his hand. He thought she wouldn't appreciate it if he gave her the one he was supposed to have given Valerie. If he gave it to her. He gulped nervously. This ring was a small purple amethyst with a black band. Carved into the band was _Sam_. The amethyst was carved into a heart. He clutched the ring tightly in his hand. When he got to the park, he saw Sam…with another guy. _

_**Who the heck is that?!**_

_He saw he was asking her a question. Suddenly, he saw a big smile cover her face. They hugged. _

_**No….No no no! He couldn't have!**_

_That night, he just sat on his bed, looking at the ring, wishing that he didn't have it. That it was on Sam's hand, instead. _

_Flashback over_

**Not the girl you think you see**

**But maybe that's a lie**

**You almost know me better than me myself and I**

**Don't know a lot of things**

**But I know what I got**

He was such a jerk. Felt like such a jerk. _Was _a jerk. If Sam was happy, then he should be happy for her. She would have done the same.

**It's not so perfect everyday**

**I don't have to try**

**Cause it all falls into place**

Tucker came up to him, raising his eyebrows at Danny's sullen expression.

"What's wrong, dude?" The techno geek asked his friend.

"What's been wrong for the past six months." Danny said sadly, staring after Sam and John walking hand in hand down the hall.

"Oh. John." Tucker stated darkly. Tucker didn't like him, either. He was changing Sam, and the sidekick knew it would end up badly.

**As I am is how you take me**

**Never try to push**

**Make me different**

_Later that Day._

"No! John, you are _not listening _to me!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, I am! I don't care about highlights, anymore! Just a little bit of pink here or there!" He shouted right back, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You don't care about me! All you want to do is change me! You know I hate pink! Well, I've changed enough for you, and it ends here! John Decan, we are over!" Sam screamed, and then she raced off.

John, smugly, rolled his eyes and said, "She'll be back."

**When I talk you listen to me**

**As I am is how you want me and**

**I know I've found the pieces missing**

**I'm looking at him**

Sam stumbled across the sidewalk, sprinting to the Fenton abode. She tried holding back the tears as much as she could, but the break up was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't help the hot tears that slid down her cheeks.

She ran into the Fenton's without knocking, shouting hoarsely, "It's Sam! I'll be with Danny!" and racing up the stairs.  
When she got there, she ran into the room, throwing herself into Danny's surprised arms. There was no time for pride now. He was her best friend, her true love, and he would help her. She couldn't hide anything from him.

Danny stroked her hair, blue eyes worried and afraid as he rested his chin on her hair, whispering endearments to her until her tears had subsided.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Danny asked softly, when she had stopped crying.

"I-I br-broke up with J-John!" Danny's heart sped up in excitement and he tried to dampen it, with no luck.

"What?" He breathed, staring down at her.

"He kept trying to change me! I couldn't stand it!" Sam said, and cuddled up to him in his arms. She loved Danny holding her. Danny loved holding her. He held her closer, and before he could comprehend what he was doing, he was kissing her with every ounce of love he felt for her. And by the way she was kissing him back, she must have felt the same. An electric shock went through them, followed by the feeling of flying.

"Want to…go somewhere?" Danny whispered, resting his brow on hers, rubbing her sticky tears off her cheeks with such tenderness that she wanted to cry again.

"Sure." She whispered back, and they left, still floating in the thought of their new relationship.

**Face to face**

**Eye to eye**

**You're standing there**

**Feels good on the inside**

**I don't mind**

**I don't care**

**You're standing there**

**Seein' me for the first time**

**Seein' me for the first time**

**Seein' me for the first time**

Danny and Sam ended up at the Amity Park park, walking hand in hand and making goo-goo eyes at each other. They couldn't help it, they couldn't stop looking into each others eyes in amazement and disbelief and excitement about everything that had happened.  
Just then Danny let go of his lover's hand, sliding in front of her and lightly putting his hands on her waist.

"I want to kiss you." He murmured, blue eyes on her mouth. Sam smiled dreamily. "Go ahead."

Just as their lips touched, Danny was ripped away from her, and he choked at his cronstricting collar that was being pulled at his throat.

"John, what are you doing!!?" Sam shrieked, hands on her mouth in shock. Danny's eyes went green at the name.

"Get away from my girl!" John growled, and swift as a mountain lion he had let go of Danny and was now holding Sam painfully tight against his skinny chest.

"Let me go!" She yelled hysterically, struggling to free herself from her ex's arms.

"Get away from your girl? Fine." Danny smiled wickedly and walked behind the unsuspecting John who was about to yell at Sam. Sam was confused, and frightened as her best friend left her. But suddenly, Danny shot a tiny ectoplasmic ball at John's hands, making him let go of Sam in burning pain.

"Damn it!" John shouted multiple curses in pain, flapping his hand in the air to get the burning to subside. "You're not worth it, you gothic freak! I couldn't change you, and Fenton never will!" Danny smiled and pulled Sam into a hug, as John raced away.

"I'll never want to." He whispered tenderly in her ear. Sam smiled.

**As I am is how you take me**

**Never try to push**

**Make me different**

**When I talk you listen to me**

**As I am is how you want me and**

**I know I've found the pieces missing**

**I'm looking at him**

When they broke apart, Danny pulled out the ring. He always carried it around. He took her hand, and slipped it on her finger.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked bashfully. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course. You love me as I am."

"And I love who you'll become." Danny smiled and kissed her to seal the eternal deal.

**Found the pieces missng**

**Take me as I am**

**When I talk you listen**

**Take me as I am**

**Found the pieces missing**

**Take me as I am**

xoxox


	2. Revision Notice

Changes has now been revised. Please read!


End file.
